The invention relates to a charging station.
Charging stations are distributed, for example, by Siemens AG under the product names Charge CP700A and CP500A. Said charging stations are equipped with an electric charging connection for connecting a charging cable of an electric vehicle, and are able to read, at the charging connection, a load capacity identifier specifying the electrical load capacity of the connected charging cable. The charging stations have overload protection devices for disconnecting the charging current in the event of an overload.
Charging stations of this type are furthermore also known, for example, from the following documents:                “IEC 61851-1:2010—Electric vehicle conductive charging system—Part 1: General requirements”, INTERNATIONAL STANDARD—IEC NORME INTERNATIONALE—CEI, X, XX, vol. ed2.0, No. IEC 61851-1:2010, Nov. 25, 2010 (11-25-2010), pages 1-104, XP008147718;        DE 10 2009 034 886 A1 and DE 10 2009 034 887 A1.        